The Future Spector Kids
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Set 16 after Donna tells Harvey how she really feels about him. As it turns out he felt the same and now they are married with two troublesome teenagers.


_**Just an idea I had after binge watching all of Suits. Can't believe I waited so long!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Donna's Point of View**_

"I walked over and kissed him, he looked shocked and confused but I just had to know." I smiled as I remembered the feeling of finally telling Harvey how I felt.

Both my kids exchanged a look with each other and I knew they either didn't believe me or were horrified I told them.

"So basically mother what you are telling me is to walk up to a girl in my class and kiss her…won't that end up being like a case for dad to sort out?" My son Dylan smirked.

His twin sister Amber tried to hide her laugh as I glared at him.

"Well _obviously_ I'm not saying to do exactly that Dylan!" I sighed dramatically.

"Why did you even bother asking me if you are just going to make fun?" I added.

"Because he's an idiot and will probably end up going to Homecoming alone that's why!" Amber teased.

Dylan reached over and punched his sister in the arm. In response she fell off her chair and pretended to cry.

"Mom did you see that?" She said wiping away a tear.

"Oh no, I invented that move. You are not in my league just yet but Dylan don't that again it isn't nice and Amber you deserved it. If you are such an expert in dating who are you taking?" I asked.

An awkward silence fell as Amber shot Dylan a look of do not tell. I was about to question her further but before I could in walked Harvey.

* * *

"Hey kids." Harvey greeted.

"Hi daddy!" Amber chimed as she walked over and hugged her dad.

I got the feeling it was to divert my attention and try to distract me because she left the kitchen rather quickly after that.

"Hey dad." Dylan greeted as she went to catch up with Amber.

"Nice kids, I come home they leave the room." Harvey commented.

I walked over and kissed him hello.

"Could be worse, I could be doing the same." I joked.

Harvey laughed in response as he leaned over to see what was for dinner. As he did he kissed me on the neck.

"Smells good." He whispered.

"Dinner?" I smiled.

"Sure…." Harvey winked.

"Eugh…..Is that still ok to eat?" Dylan complained from behind.

"Don't want it don't eat it." Harvey replied before turning his attention back to me.

"Remind me again why we had kids?" He joked.

"For reasons exactly like what I just walked in on!" Dylan called back as he once again left the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Amber's Point of View**_

I was sitting on my bed when I heard Dylan walk back upstairs. I raced out to the top of the stairs stopping him before he got to his room.

"Did you go back and tell mom and dad?" I questioned.

"What? No of course not. I want to see what happens when they find out themselves." Dylan said as he tried to shove past me.

I blocked his path.

"They wont find out." I stated.

"Amber, come on of course they will. Mom is like a human lie detector and dad is a lawyer. Do you honestly think between the two of them they won't think it is strange that you don't have a date for Homecoming?" Dylan sighed.

I remained silent, deep down I knew he was right but prayed he was wrong.

"Exactly." Dylan smiled proud of the fact he was right for once.

He shoved passed me and went into his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **Donna's Point of View**_

I looked around at my family as we all sat around eating dinner. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. 16 years ago I didn't think I would ever have a family, let alone have one with Harvey.

"So how was everyone's day?" Harvey asked the kids.

"You know how moms was, you are in the office next door but spend most of it in hers." Amber mumbled.

"That's not true…..she is in mine." Harvey joked.

Amber rolled her eyes in response.

"I thought it was a good one." I assured him.

"So what is up with you anyway?" I asked Amber.

"She got detention and had to miss cheerleading." Dylan laughed.

"Tragedy!" He added for dramatic effect.

"Dylan!" Amber hissed as she kicked him under the table.

"Detention?" Harvey said turning his full attention to Amber.

He had stopped eating something he always did when he was serious.

"It was nothing….I just forgot my homework that's all." Amber clearly lied.

"Forgot or didn't do?" Harvey pressed, giving her the opportunity to tell the truth.

"Forgot." She said, ruining her chance.

"Where is it then? I want to see this homework." Harvey said.

Dylan was trying his best not to smile at his handy work. I leaned over towards him.

"Nobody likes a snitch who gets people into trouble. We can work out if she is lying on her own." I said wiping the smile off his face.

"She got detention, I wanted you to know." He tried to argue.

"I already did. I was waiting on your dad home to tell him so we could talk to your sister." I told him.

"Sorry mom." Dylan mumbled.

Having turned my attention away from Harvey and Amber for two minutes they had managed to get into a full-blown argument.

"I'm sixteen now dad I'm not a little kid so stop treating me like one!" Amber yelled.

"Then stop acting like one Amber. Lying, getting detention and fighting with Dylan those are all actions of a little kid!" Harvey retorted.

"Sometimes you can be a right asshole dad!" Amber snapped as she stormed off.

"Amber!" I scolded.

"Take his side as normal mom why don't you!" She barked as she went out the front door.

"Well that went well." I sighed as I sat down again.

"I'm going to go after her…..if that's ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea son go. Take the old car see if you find her and be back by 10." Harvey said patting Dylan on the back as he did.

Dylan nodded and raced off.

As the door closed for the second time Harvey sat down next to me.

"Sometimes work is easier than here." He sighed heavily.

"Only because you love the people here as opposed to just caring." I assured him.

"I love you Donna Paulson Spector." Harvey smiled.

"I know, I love you to Harvey Reginald Spector." I replied.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


End file.
